


Detroit: Become Spooky

by Tommykaine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Disclaimer: not actually spooky at all, Fluff, Happy Sex, I FINALLY did it!, I wrote HankCon smut!, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Hank and Connor celebrate Halloween together. Shenanigans ensue.Also sexy times.





	Detroit: Become Spooky

“Hank, come look at this! I think it came out pretty well”

It was that time of the year, the time where he once would go outside with his son Cole and reluctantly dress up to accompany him in his quest for candy and mischief. He had spent the last Halloweens alone with Sumo and the company of a bottle of whiskey to soothe his loneliness and his nostalgic memories, but this time it was different.

For starters, he was no longer alone since Connor had been living there with them for the past year. This was their second Halloween together, technically, but the first one the android managed to convince him to participate in the festivity. It seemed the more Connor learned about humans, the more curious he was about their customs and activities that had not been originally included in his programming.

Hank had initially been grumpy and hesitant, but soon he found that a lot of his dislike for festivities and group activities came from the fact he hadn't had anyone to share them with after his family had fallen apart. And there was something so pure about the sheer joy on Connor's face the first time they played with snow, or when they went shopping together and bought each other clothes – even if his sense of fashion was... well, flawed was a mild way to put it.

As he went to the kitchen to see what Connor was getting so excited about, he had to hold back a curse once he saw the mess on the table and all over the android. It looked like a crime scene, except instead of blood the other was covered in pumpkin pulp and seeds all the way up to his hair. Still, the excited expression on his face prevented Hank from getting mad.

Once he got close enough to him he finally saw that Connor had carved a rather accurate rendition of Pennywise.

“Man, that will scare off the kids”, he said with a laugh. “Well that's one way to save on candy”.

“I am sorry”, Connor said, looking aside at the other pumpkin that still needed to be carved. “I will find a less threatening subject this time”.

“Nah, that's fine. Kids nowadays, they've seen way worse”, Hank replied, patting the android's shoulder. “Speaking of which, how about that costume?”.

He had been hesitant about the idea of actually getting out there while wearing some cheap plastic mask, but Connor had seemed determined to get the full experience and so he hadn't been able to bring himself to sabotage his plans.

“Oh! Sure!”. Connor got up and ran towards the bedroom, scattering pumpkin seeds and entrails all over the place – much to the delight of Sumo, who rushed to lick it up before Hank could even try to scold him.

As he followed him inside the bedroom, Hank didn't know exactly what he had been expecting. It surely had not been for Connor to have carefully costructed two menacing-looking robot costumes.

“That's inappropriate, Connor”, he remarked, although he couldn't help but smirk at the idea of himself and Connor of all people to reenact an offensive stereotype and get fined for it.

Connor frowned, his normally blue LED turning yellow and then red for a second. “Right. I just thought, given my status as an android, it could be quite amusing to mock a ridiculous depiction of my kind on Halloween”.

Hank shook his head, still smirking.

“Come on, let's get out there and buy us some proper Halloween costumes”

  
  


Many hours later, Hank was following Connor around with a bag half-full of candy while wearing a bright pink bunny costume – thank God the night made it harder to tell – as it was the only one left in his size at the shop.

As for the android, he was wearing a Neo costume which he looked awfully good in. Hank was a little uncomfortable with the way it seemed to hug his body in all the right places. Such as that round, plump, well-toned...

“Hank?”

Connor's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, which was for the best really. Hank ran a little to catch up with him, wondering if the next house would be the first one to get the “Trick”.

  
  


Even more later, Connor was dragging a slightly-drunk Hank back home, with much less effort than one would expect would be needed to half-carry a big old man like him for half an hour.

Hank had insisted on stopping by the bar on their way back, and although he had been initially well-intentioned he ended up getting one drink too many and so Connor had advised him to get out and go home to eat some of the candy.

Connor did not need to scold him for Hank to feel guilty. He knew he should have avoided alcohol altogether, but he had been increasingly nervous the more time they spent outside. It was a relief for him to get home, even if Connor had to half-carry him in his bedroom. It wasn't until the android proceeded to take off his socks that Hank suddenly sobered up and grasped on his pants.

“W-what the hell?”.

“You should get out of your clothes and get a shower”, Connor replied, his hand moving up towards his crotch only to be slapped away by Hank.

“Alright, alright, I'll do it myself!”, he barked out, awkwardly getting up from the bed and unzipping his pants as best as he could, struggling to get them out as one of his legs seemed to be stuck in it – turned out a piece of chewing-gum had gotten attached to his jeans. However, once he had done that he immediately noticed that his body was showing a reaction he had tried to ignore for as long as Connor's arm was squeezed strongly around his body.

It seemed Hank had not been the only one to notice, as Connor crouched down and stared straight at the bulge in the man's briefs. Hank barely had the time to stumble backwards on the bed, his face flushed red from the embarrassment. There was no way Connor wouldn't have realized...

“Ah t-that's... It's nothing. Just a, uhm, just a normal reaction I guess”, Hank struggled to find a way to explain it away as something irrelevant and not at all related to the other male's presence, but he knew Connor was way too sharp to fall for it.

“Hank... so that was the cause for your raised temperature and accellerated heartbeat?”.

“Shut up! If you get the problem then- then just let me deal with it and come back later”.

However, Connor didn't do as he was asked – as usual – and instead moved in closer, crawling towards Hank in that damn skin-tight leather costume that was making his mind go into some weird places. He only took off his raincoat and threw it across the room before climbing on top of Hank, his own crotch pressing firmly against his erection.

“Why should you be the one to deal with? Isn't this because you feel... sexual arousal towards me?”

“Goddammit Connor, it's not always all about chemicals”, Hank grumbled, but he did not protest when the android pulled down his underwear, letting his erection spring free. It was an impressive sight, Hank was aware of that, but he wasn't sure of what Connor was planning to do, which was both unnerving and, in truth, rather exciting.

“I have been learning more about sexual reproduction. It seems sex can not only be a reproductive act, but also an act of leisure and of bonding”, the android explained, his hand moving up to caress the hair on Hank's thigh, sending warm shivers up his spine. “There are all kinds of sexual acts that can be done between two people, even without compatible genitals”.

Hank did not dare to ask why Connor had felt it necessary to learn about that. Not when his hand was wrapping around his cock and by God, he had always been impressed at how Connor's hands could hold enough strength to punch metal and yet be delicate enough to handle the most delicate materials. The pressure on his skin was just strong enough to give him pleasure without bordering on painful.

The android stroked his cock leisurely, his hands travelling along his shaft as if to study his reactions and determine what his most sensitive points were, only to then increase the speed and insist on them, drawing out loud gasps and moans from the man.

“Fuck! Oh God, Connor!”, was all he managed to string together in his pleasure-addled state, precum slowly oozing out of his cock as the android skillfully stroked it with one hand, while moving the other one to cup his balls.

When Connor leaned in closer and brought his tongue to the tip of his dick, licking off some of the precum that covered it, Hank thought he would come right there, right then. He had to bring one hand on the bed, the other grabbing Connor's hair as he bucked his hips and cried out in pleasure.

Connor didn't slow down his assault, licking his entire cock from the base of the shaft to the fully uncovered glans, swirling his tongue around it in a way that made Hank suspect he had to have seen quite a few porn videos during his 'research about reproduction'.

Connor started to take his cock in his mouth, sucking on it all the while, and that was it – Hank came with a loud moan as he grasped the bedsheet as tightly as possible to try and not clench too hard on the android's hair as he spilled his release inside his warm and inviting mouth.

After he had time to catch his breath, Hank found himself on the bed next to a very naked Connor, who was holding him close to his body.

“I cannot have sex with you, I lack the necessary parts”, Connor explained, and Hank could see that between the android's legs was nothing but a smooth approximation of a male's crotch. He brought his hand to stroke him nonetheless, and much to his surprise his touch seemed to cause a light spark, the skin he had just brushed turning off for a few seconds. Connor shivered, letting out a small gasp, and Hank found he wanted to hear more of it.

He caressed Connor's body all over, causing more sparks to be set off and more patches of skin to briefly turn off and then turn on again as his fingers trailed away. He wasn't sure of who initiated the kiss, but it tasted nothing like he would have thought it would. He could taste his own cum as well as something metallic, yet not unpleasantly so. He could hear Connor moaning against his kiss, breaking it up only out of concern that Hank would not be able to breathe.

He stroked him all over, making him shiver and cry out even more, insisting on the spots that seemed to be most receptive and squeezing his ass just because he could, slapping it a few times before kissing him again and bringing his hand back to his crotch.

At last, Connor shuddered violently and stuttered, the skin on his whole body turning off and back on all at once, until he finally arched up and came with a loud, unnaturally-drawn out moan, shaking and flickering on and off until he finally managed to recover from the sensory overload.

“I- I think I deactivated, for a second”, Connor said once he finally recovered his wits. “I did not know reproduction could be this... intense”.

“That was not reproduction”, Hank grumpily replied, pulling him over in a hug. “That was... a treat”.

Connor just looked at him, puzzled.

“We already acquired the candy”.

And kept staring without understanding while Hank roared in laughter, causing Sumo to rush in the room and start barking loudly.


End file.
